Scotty Doesn't Know
by Psyren
Summary: It's sick and twisted you have been warned. Reviews of all kind welcome.


Disclaimer: I do not own x-men nor do I own the song _Scotty Doesn't Know_ by Lustra from the Eurotrip soundtrack

AN: Okay I know this story is weird and twisted. It just popped into my head while listening to the song. I hate Jean and I dont like Scott or Warren either...the only one I feel bad about is Kitty, but I needed another girl for the story. So all types of criticism welcome. I tried to keep it somewhat R rated so I cut out a lot of the graphic parts...which unfortunately meant most of the story. Hope you find it amusing anyway.

_Scotty doesn't know that Fiona(Jean) and me  
Do it in my van every Sunday.  
She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go  
Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know!_

Jean was always in for a bit of excitement. She always liked the idea that there is a chance she could get caught. It made the circumstances that much hotter. All the excuses could come back and haunt her. Like Warren always inviting her to church every Sunday. She wasn't even Catholic. Scott remains oblivious. She would have hoped he would be at least a little suspicious. Not that it mattered at the moment. No the taste of Angel's cock in the back of his stretch navigator limo was all that was on her mind at the moment. She worked on him furiously enjoying the thought of how dirty she was being.  
  
_Oh Scotty doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Scotty!_

Later on that day, she is back in Scott's arms and back into her little miss perfect do no wrong attitude. They go out to a movie have dinner, the usual boring stuff, and then they go back him while he gives her a goodnight kiss with a little tongue action and then they part. A smile on her lips as she thinks about what she did with her tongue earlier that day. If only he knew.  
  
_Fiona(Jean) says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping..._

The next day she gets a call on her cell phone. "Hello?...Oh Scott...." Kitty starts to gain momentum with the strap-on. "Huh...No everything's fine...I'm just out of breath from all this shopping...Ah!...Oh nothing...just stubbed my toe..." Continues to buck under Kitty. "We should be back in about an hour...sure...yeah I won't overdo it...no...no help needed...bye...love you too" She hangs up fast and screams her release. Kitty looks at her in amazement. "Like totally wow...I never knew that being with girls could be so...like wow...you won't tell Lance will you?" Jean smiles kissing Kitty. "It'll be our secret."  
  
_Because Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty doesn't know! (X3)  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know!_

She was eating dinner next to Scott, but every time she looked at Kitty, Kitty would blush, and that made Jean smile all the more. She still couldn't believe she talked her into that. It was great though. She was a feisty little cat and just thinking about it made Jean all hot again. Especially when she thought about how her little Scotty was oblivious to everything even on the phone. She looked at Kitty and she blushed again. She noticed Scott was looking at the two of them and tensed for a second until Scott whispered. "You and Kitty look a little flushed perhaps you should both go to bed and get some rest. Strip malls when you're constantly out in the sun...the heat can be a killer." She had to fight the urge to laugh as she agreed with him kissed him and went to bed early picking out her favorite toy to relive the moments earlier.  
  
_Don't tell Scotty!_

Jean was in a predicament. Warren was threatening to tell Scott, if she didn't help relieve his frustration tonight. Seems that Betsy was being a prude in something skimpy again. The problem was Scott and her were supposed to go out tonight. She smiled a tasty idea forming in her head. "Let's double date. We will excuse ourselves to go to the restroom at the same time and I will fix you then." Warren as always had a surprised, but lust filled look on his face. "In the public bathroom? Where Scott could walk in at any minute? Wow you are twisted girl! I like it!" It went off without a hitch. No one interrupted them except for an old man which seemed to excite Jean more when it looked like he was going to have a heart attack. They finished dinner and everything went fine.  
  
_I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.  
Fiona's(Jean's) got him on the phone,  
And she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three-way call and he knows nothing!_

Kitty became her partner in crime as well. She would go out with Warren or Duncan and have a good time while Kitty listened. She has become quite the kinky kitten. She loves to listen. She would always tell Scott she was out with Kitty. When Scott would call Kitty would be on the line pretending she is in the background trying to get my attention. "Oh hi Scott...Yeah we were just getting settled to watch a movie...Oh!!!" Jean bites her lip as she tries not to scream out as Duncan does a particularly deep thrust from behind. "Oh...nothing I just tripped on my way to the couch...I'm fine..." Kitty's giggling on the other line...Still little innocent Scotty remains in the dark. Jean can't help feel a little disappointed.  
  
_Scotty doesn't know!(X3)  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know!(X3)_

"Come on Jean! Let me watch, just once! Please! I bet it's better than listening over the on! It will be easier to cover for you if I am in the same room! Please!" Jean sighs. Running the scenario in her mind of someone watching her have sex. She did admit she found it very hot. "Ok, but only if Warren agrees...That means you have to ask him as well..." She had no doubt in her mind that Warren would agree. She smiled just thinking about tonight. She told Scott that her and Kitty were having a girl night and to not bother them. He agreed, and she knew he would steer clear of her room for the rest of the night. What a moron!  
  
_We'll put on a show!  
Everyone will go!  
Scotty doesn't know!(x3)_

It was show time and they were in the thick of things when Kitty said she couldn't take it anymore and climbed into the bed with them. Warren was a very happy camper with this. Kitty was already naked and sat on Warren's face. Jean and Kitty made out while they both found release. It was a wild night and they experimented in every way possible. Meanwhile Scott was sound asleep in his room.  
  
_The parkin lot  
Why not? It's so cool when you're on top!  
His front lawn in the snow  
Life is so hard because Scotty doesn't know!_

Jean was in the parking lot outside of a very seedy bar when Logan finally walks out. He looks a little surprised. Just as surprised when he caught her trying to sneak back in the mansion one cold winter night. She seduced him so she wouldn't get in trouble and have Scott found out. Logan was wild and rough that night, but had avoided her ever since. I think he is worried about the jailbait thing. It was now her turn to be rough and wild as she pulled him into the back of his Jeep. On top, she loved being in command as much as she loved being commanded. She had him screaming out her name before she was through.  
  
_We did it on his birthday...  
  
Scotty doesn't know!(X4)_

Logan got over the age thing real quick. She found this out as she was just finishing wrapping up Scott's birthday present. He walked in shutting the door behind him and locking it. He soon had her up against the wall and was pounding hard and fast. She couldn't suppress her moans as she matched his pace. When they were done she smoothed out her dress and went downstairs to celebrate her boyfriends birthday.  
  
_Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty won't know!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty's gotta know!  
Gotta tell Scotty!  
Gotta tell him myself!  
Scotty doesn't know! (X10)_

It was graduation day. Little did she know her slutting around days were over. She soon found out that so much playing around had consequences. She forgot to tell Logan to keep his mouth shut. The fool told Scott everything...along with the words 'so take a hike bub.' He looked so hurt not that she really cared. No what got her panties in a twist was that Logan was a possessive guy not into sharing what is his. His senses could tell if she was fooling around, so she was doomed to a life of monogamy. Thus ends the story of Jean the whore of the institute.  
  
_[Chant] Scotty doesn't know! (x7)  
[Chant] Scotty's gotta go!  
_


End file.
